1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a visible light projection device that projects visible light onto a region where a non-visible light emission is detected.
2. Related Art
Japanese laid-open Patent publication No. JP H09-024053 A discloses a surgical operation support system which outputs image data representing an affected part of a living body undergoing a surgical operation with a fluorescent image capturing device, and reproduces an image from the image data with an image projection device to display it on an actual affected part. A substance which fluoresces upon receiving irradiation of light of a predetermined wavelenyLh is administered previously to the affected part of the living body.
That is, this system displays a fluorescence image of a fluorescing affected part on the actual affected part, to support confirmation of a lesioned part.